DE 10 2005 007 546 A1 has already disclosed a power-tool cooling apparatus for a portable power tool, wherein the power-tool cooling apparatus has a cooling unit which generates a cooling fluid flow and which serves for cooling a drive unit of the portable power tool, and said power-tool cooling apparatus has a passive cooling body which is cooled by means of the cooling fluid flow of the cooling unit.
Furthermore, DE 196 00 339 C1 has already disclosed a power-tool cooling apparatus for a portable power tool, wherein the power-tool cooling apparatus has a cooling unit which generates a cooling fluid flow and which serves for cooling a drive unit of the portable power tool. In this case, the cooling unit has an individual double fan impeller which is provided for providing a cooling fluid flow for cooling the drive unit and a further cooling fluid flow for cooling a gearing unit of the portable power tool.